


Pull

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Quintis - Freeform, Quintis fluff, doctor curtis, ffn is being a little shit, i need my sunshines, i was just grumpy today and really needed an outlet, it's only on here rn, not smut, tiny dash of sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Happy's got glass in a wound that needs removal. But for it to be done, she also needs a distraction from the blood and pain.Quintis one-shot.





	Pull

**Author's Note:**

> so FFN is being a little shit and not letting me upload right now. so here's this only on AO3. not that anyone really cares. 
> 
> this is NOT smut. I don't do smut. this is rated teen audiences and up for a reason, though. (but it's really nothing that bad at ALL).

Happy continued squirming, keeping her eyes anywhere except her leg. Toby glanced up, apologetic and worried. 

“You’re doing great, Happy,” Paige coaxed from the sidelines.

Happy clenched the couch cushion underneath her fingers harder. “Zip it, Dineen.”

“She’s just trying to help,” Toby said gently. 

“Helping would’ve been stopping her boyfriend from  _ cheating _ and breaking a damn  _ window _ ,” Happy snapped. She stared at Walter’s desk. “Scorpiolympics aren’t supposed to get that physical.”

“They’re not supposed to get physical  _ period _ ,” mumbled Toby. After successfully latching onto the first piece of glass in her wound with a pair of sterilized tweezers, he pulled it free. Happy yelped. Frowning, Toby immediately reached a concerned hand towards her face. “Sorry, darlin’.”

Happy scrunched her nose and leaned her head back. “Don’t.” She waved his fingers away, breathing staggered. “Just keep going.” 

“It’s not Walter’s fault you tripped,” called Paige, dropping into her desk chair across the garage.

“Yeah,” Happy grunted. “It’s Sly’s.”

“Which is exactly  _ why _ he  _ and _ Walt ran for bandages,” Toby replied. “And Cabe.” He adjusted the tweezers, prompting his wife to groan in pain. When he tried a comforting gesture, this time, she let him squeeze her hand. 

Happy swallowed, sliding her thumb along Toby’s. “Damn garage full of geniuses who never have the right stuff around when you need it.” 

Toby tapped their weddings bands together. “Don’t focus on the pain, sweetheart.”

“Not that easy to ignore, doc,” Happy retorted. She moved her head, causing an accidental view of the lacerated stain that skimmed her calf. Nose scrunching, she winced. “Uh-shit. There’s more blood now.”

“Hey,” Toby titled the bottom of her chin, keeping his voice steady. “Look at me. Eyes on the world’s sexiest shrink.”

“Trying,” she breathed.

He restricted their connected line of sight from dropping. “There’s more shards. Sorry, baby, but I gotta get ‘em.” 

“Yeah...yeah do it.”

The tweezers grasped another piece of glass, and Happy again grunted. Toby released it, besmirched with blood, onto a paper towel beside the first. 

“Two down,” he replied.

“Ugh. Why does this hurt so damn much?”

He scanned the wound. “For the obvious reasons. And because this kinda stuff make you feel like Sylvester on a bacteria ridden boat. You’re psyching yourself out.”

“I’m doing what now?”

Toby glimpsed her confused expression, twinged with a trace of ire. “Your beautiful brain’s convincing you the pain is worse than it really is. More than someone not as squeamish as you would feel.” 

Happy furrowed her brows. “This hurts like hell. There’s freaking glass crawling around under my skin.” He opened his mouth. “ _ Don’t _ tell me otherwise,” she demanded.

Prepared to raise his hands in defense, he shifted. But he promptly realized they were needed elsewhere. “Whatever you say.”

“Just-” she shook her head, “I dunno. Just distract me.” 

Toby pursed his lips in agreement. Quickly, he glanced over his shoulder, allowing him to notice Paige on the phone. “Have the bandage bozos wrapped things up yet?”

“Cabe says they’ll be back in five,” Paige answered.

Nodding, Toby turned his attention back to his wife as Paige exited the room. He raised his eyebrows. “Get it?  _ Wrap things up _ ?”

Happy looked keen on making his shoulder a personal punching bag. “Seriously?” She huffed. “That’s the best you’ve got?” 

“It was the first thing that came to my head.”

“Yeah? The next thing that’s gonna come to your head is my-”

Toby passed a lighthearted pulse through their hands. “Okay, okay. You can beat me to your heart’s content, but get ready for me to pull this one out first. On the count of three. One-”

“I don’t think I need-ow!” Happy hissed as he tugged two seconds before she anticipated. “What the  _ hell _ , Toby? You said on  _ three _ !”

He dropped the shard with the others. It dripped red against the canvas of the white paper towel. “I’m tryna make this less painful however I can. Next time, I’ll go for a different tactic.”

She leaned her head back, nearly sighing at his antics. Her eyes drifted across the garage.

His fingers left hers, beginning to trail up her leg. It was covered by black jeans, unlike the ripped one on the right. Slowly, he circled his hand around her knee, drawing shapes against her thigh. 

It didn’t take long for her to catch on. “Uh? Doc? Care to explain?”

“I’m singing the U Dog song to myself. It’s very relaxing,” he answered sarcastically.

Happy rolled her eyes. But she moved into his touch as he ventured higher up her leg. She gave a hard swallow, and even though she didn’t recognize it, he did. He lingered there, brushing against her pants zipper. Her complexion started to darken. 

Sliding under her shirt, his nails traced her bare stomach. Goosebumps flickered like broken lights across her skin. Grinning, he let his pointer finger dip under an inch of her waistband. She almost said something, but opened her lips silently instead. He nudged the silver button, though left the pants closed. His fingertips dropped a little lower. They danced towards her back, leaving his name written all over in flames. He stroked his thumb over her hip.

She exhaled, and he leaned his elbows onto her thighs, pressing his chest to her uninjured calf. The sunlight paled in comparison as it reflected off the color in his eyes. He moved closer. 

His lips inched closer to hers. 

“Good enough distraction?” he whispered. 

“Don’t talk,” she said, repressing the urge to smile. “Don’t ruin it.” 


End file.
